Eyes of Heart
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: Naruto pierde la vista temporalmente durante una batalla, y Sasuke será el encargado de cuidarle hasta que la recupere. Quizas descubra que su corazón puede ver algo más ayá de lo que ven sus ojos...(Sasu&Naru)


Capítulo 1

-Cuidado Sasuke, el enemigo es mas fuerte de lo que parece! Debemos ser prudentes...

-Jeh...! desde cuando te volviste tú prudente...?

-Bah!...haz lo que quieras...!-dijo torciendo la boca

Estaban en medio de una misión de clase B, pero las cosas se habían complicado más de la cuenta. Ambos luchaban contra un enemigo peligroso, un ninja de la aldea de la lluvia que intentaba matar a su cliente. Habían perdido a Sakura y Kakashi hacía ya rato.

-Déjame esto a mi, Usuratonkachi...

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre su adversario, y propinó una patada en el estómago de este comenzando a hacer el combo del león. Ambos cayeron al suelo, lo había derrotado. Una sonrisa ladeada comenzó a surcar el rostro del Uchiha, cuando de repente el agredido de levantó velozmente para propinar una patada al moreno.

Éste, cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe que seguro llegaría pronto, sin embargo cayó al suelo, y el golpe no llegó, solo observó a cierto rubio tirado sobre el, inconsciente al parecer.

Sasuke reaccionó lleno de una furia sobrenatural y dejó K.O. a su oponente con un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna. Se apoximó al rubio y lo llamó numerosas veces, pero este no despertaba. Ese baka...lo había protegido poniéndose delante.

Lo cargó en sus brazos y se apresuró a buscar a su sensei y a Sakura para llevarlo a Konoha lo mas pronto que pudiera.

OoOoOoOoO

El pequeño despertó al rato algo aturdido. Todos se levantaron y se acercaron al verle abrir los ojos. Pero una mueca de terror surcó el rostro del kitsune. Estiró los brazos hacia delante intentando palpar algo delante suya.

-Ey, baka...! que haces...?- Sasuke le miró extrañado y algo preocupado

-Sasuke.? Donde estamos...? por qué está oscuro...?

Todos quedaron mudos ante la afirmación del rubio. Tsunade se aproximó a el y examinó sus ojos.

-Vaya...Naruto, recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, verdad...?

-ehm...si, creo...

-recuperarás la vista en unos días, tranquilos, no es nada grave...

Sasuke suspiró aliviado y se quedó mirando al rubio con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en el rostro. Hacia ya cosa de un mes que se sentía algo raro con respecto a cierto kitsune que ahora hablaba animadamente con la vieja Hokage.

-...Sasuke...

-mm...?

-verás...Naruto va a estar así varios días. Llévatelo a tu casa y cuida de el hasta que se recupere

-eh? Y por qué el...?- dijo Naruto con un violento sonrojo en su rostro. Le daba mucha rabia que el creído de Sasuke tuviera que cuidarlo.

-no puede quedarse en el hospital...?-dijo el moreno aparentando estar un poco más sereno que el pequeño zorro

-no, necesitamos las habitaciones del hospital libres para posibles urgencias. Sería distinto si el tuviera parientes que lo cuidasen...pero...

-está bien, por mi no hay problema- dijo Sasuke al darse cuenta de que esas palabras habían entristecido el rostro del kitsune- vamos, dobe, agárrate a mi brazo

Naruto obedeció y se agarró del brazo de Sasuke para posar lentamente sus pies en el suelo.

-Esto...tendré que vestirme antes de salir a la calle...no?- dijo algo cortado- no voy a salir con una bata del hospital

-tienes razón...-Tsunade y los demás se acercaron a la puerta- no, Sasuke, tú quédate y ayúdale a vestirse, solo no puede...

Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente. No habían pensado en eso, ahora Naruto no podría hacer prácticamente nada solo, Sasuke tendría que ayudarle.

Una imagen surcó la mente del moreno, imaginando a Naruto con poca ropa entrando en la bañera ayudado por él mismo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.

Sasuke le aproximó la ropa a Naruto y la dejó al lado de donde el estaba sentado en la cama. Le cogió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y miró hacia otro lado mientras el kitsune hacía amagos por agarrar el final de la bata para sacársela, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia delante en brazos de Sasuke.

-Mira que eres torpe...anda, ven aquí

Sasuke agarró la bata de un sonrojado Naruto y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza, dejándolo tan solo en boxers. Lo hizo sentarse en la cama y le metió los pantalones con mimo por cada pié. Luego le encasquetó la camiseta por la cabeza y Naruto pudo terminar de vestirse el solo.

-Sasuke...

-...si...?

-yo... perdona por tener que cuidar de mi

-baka...estás así por mi culpa, no? Por protegerme, será divertido tenerte controlado durante unos días – dijo con una risita sarcástica

El kitsune puso gesto de desgana. No le gustaba tener que depender de Sasuke, y mucho menos lo que empezaba a imaginar serían una serie de días muy difíciles. Ese engreído siempre se creía superior a el, y aunque sabía que en el fondo eran amigos, le fastidiaba que siempre lo tratara tan mal. ¿Qué no podría ser algo más amable con el..?

Por fin Naruto estuvo listo, se despidieron y salieron hacia la casa del Uchiha. Naruto se apoyaba en el hombro de Sasuke y caminaba tras el algo inseguro.

Recordaba las palabras de la vieja Tsunade..."si el tuviera algun pariente...pero..." ...realmente, el no había conocido familia alguna, estaba solo...solo en el mundo. Nunca había tenido un padre que le regañara, o que le felicitara por sus triunfos. Y ahora que estaba ciego, tampoco tenía a una familia que lo cuidara, solo era un estorbo para Sasuke.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando, al echar un vistazo al rubio que caminaba tras el, vio una lágrima surcar el rostro triste del muchacho.

Haciendo caso omiso de la fachada que el mismo había inventado para esconder sus sentimientos por el kitsune, cogió la mano antes posada sobre su hombro y la apretó con fuerza con la suya.

Naruto se apresuró a limpiar el rastro que quedaba de aquella lágrima traicionera, y sus mejillas de encendieron levemente al interpretar el gesto del Uchiha como un "tranquilo, yo estoy aquí". ¿Era ese Sasuke realmente...?

El ir cogido de su mano por la calle, sentir la calidez del sol sobre su piel, aquella mano tan fina y suave...le hizo imaginar por un momento que caminaba de la mano de su madre, una madre que de seguro tuvo y nunca conoció.

Y por un momento, sintió esa calidez que jamás había conocido, aquella que siempre había buscado cada noche desde que era un niño, arropado en su cama, solito, llorando. Y una sonrisa cálida y sincera surcó su rostro, mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

El Uchiha creyó leer en sus labios un "mamá..." y un recuerdo de su propia madre apareció en su mente. El y Naruto quizás se parecían más de lo que había imaginado. Realmente, iban a ser unos días maravillosos. Sonrió ante el rostro tierno e infantil que mostraba el rubio, y siguieron caminando los dos, de la mano, hacia su casa.

Notas de Musita:

Konnichiwa! Aquí está el nuevo fic :3...espero que os guste! Va a ser muy "sentimentalón" si os resulta excesivamente pasteloso lo entenderé...pero siempre he querido profundizar en los sentimientos de Naruto hacia la familia que nunca conoció, de la cual no se habla nada, y que descubra que quizás, Sasuke no es el muchacho frío, cerrado y "engreído" que el se piensa.

Un beso! Ja ne!


End file.
